I Can't If it isn't you 2
by seongwoos
Summary: (Ongniel Oneshoot) "Mulai sekarang, kamu bisa melihatku tersenyum terus kok, Dan" "Janji?" "Iya" "Selamanya?" "Selamanya. [Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo fanfiction]


**_Author's note_** :

Sebelumnya author mau minta maaf(?) karena bimbang always. niat mau bikin oneshoot, eh keterusan bikin sequel, terus sekarang bikin lanjutannya lagi. (tau gini mending dibikin chaptered story ya) Tapi author janji, ini yang terakhir dari trilogy(?) Ongniel. so, langsung saja, Let's read!

 **Cast : Kang Daniel, Ong Seongwoo**

 **Warning : AU!, typo(s), BxB interaction. (if you don't like BxB, then don't read)**

.

.

 ** _I Can't If it isn't You 2_**

.

.

 **Seoul, 31 Mei 2018 [7.20 PM]**

"Seongwoo!" Sebuah suara memanggil namanya, Seongwoo segera mefokuskan pandangan ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Dia menemukan sosok pria berambut coklat di pintu masuk Cafe dengan sebuket bunga mawar putih.

"Daniel!" Seongwoo berdiri dan membalas panggilan tersebut. Seongwoo bernafas lega dan mengelus dadanya. "Kamu lama sekali. Aku khawatir"

"Maaf Seongwoo. tadi ada kecelakaan. Aku berhenti sebentar untuk melihatnya. Sayang sekali pengemudi mobilnya tewas seketika" Daniel menjelaskan.

"Hufft aku sempat membaca berita tadi. Hampir saja aku berpikir itu tadi adalah kamu. Jantungku hampir copot" Seongwoo membuat raut wajah sedikit lega bercampur shock.

"Sudah sudah nggak usah dipikirkan. ini untukmu. Happy 5th Anniversary" Ucap Daniel memberikan buket bunga mawar putihnya kepada Seongwoo yang kemudian diterimanya dengan senyuman manis. Keduanya kemudian memulai acara Dinner romantis mereka yang sempat terlambat.

Lalu keduanya duduk dan memulai makan malam di hari Anniversary mereka. Terlihat senyuman yang tak berhenti terlukis di wajah keduanya. Makan malam romantis, sambil sesekali memandang wajah orang yang paling dicintainya.

"Kamu masih ingat nggak kejadian dulu? waktu kita masih kelas 4 dan 5 SD?" Seongwoo memulai pembicaraan.

"Hmm... Kejadian apa... Ah! aku ingat! sepeda kan?" Daniel membalas pertanyaan Seongwoo yang tiba-tiba mengingat kejadian masa lalunya.

.

.

 **Busan, 8 Agustus 2006**

"Aduh! Aaakkh Sakitt!" Jerit seorang anak yang baru saja terjatuh dari sepedanya yang terantuk batu. Seongwoo kecil yang menangis jatuh terduduk di sebelah sepedanya memegangi lututnya yang lecet dan mengeluarkan darah.

Seorang anak yang memiliki postur badan lebih besar darinya, meskipun setahun lebih muda dari Seongwoo menghentikan laju sepedanya dan bergegas menghampiri Seongwoo. "Kamu nggak apa-apa Seongwoo?"

"Danny.. sakitt huhu" Seongwoo mendongak dan menatap wajah Daniel kecil dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia memanggil Daniel dengan nama kecilnya 'Danny'.

Daniel segera mengambil botol minumnya dan menyiram lukanya dengan air. Daniel meniup luka Seongwoo dan mengeluarkan plester luka dari kantong celananya. Daniel kemudian menempelkan plester untuk menutup luka Seongwoo. "Sudah nggak sakit kan? Bisa jalan nggak?"

"Sakit danny... perih.. aku nggak bisa jalan.." Tangis Seongwoo mulai berhenti. Dia hanya sesenggukan menatap Daniel sambil sesekali merasakan perih di lututnya.

"Yah apa boleh buat kalau gitu. ayo naik" Daniel berjongkok dan menawarkan punggungnya untuk menggendong Seongwoo.

Seongwoo kemudian menurut saja dengan perkataan Daniel. "Pegangan yang kencang. Aku harus bawa sepeda nih" Kata Daniel sambil bangkit dan menuntun sepedanya di tangan kanan, dan sepeda Seongwoo di tangan kiri.

"Ma-makasih danny.." Seongwoo kecil bergelayut di punggung Daniel dengan mengaitkan tangannya di dada Daniel.

Mereka berjalan sampai rumah Seongwoo dan Ibu Seongwoo kaget melihat mereka berdua pulang dengan badan kotor dan terluka. "Astaga! Danny! Seongwoo! Anak-anakku!"

 _"Terima kasih, Danny..."_

.

.

"Dulu kau cengeng sekali hahaha" Daniel menertawakan kenangan masa kecilnya bersama Seongwoo. Sedangkan Seongwoo hanya tersenyum geli mengingat bahwa dulu dia sangat cengeng.

Mereka memang berteman sejak kecil. Daniel yang ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya dalam kecelakaan mobil semenjak kecil, kemudian diasuh oleh orang tua Seongwoo yang tidak lain adalah sahabatnya. Daniel kecil harus hidup bersama sahabat orang tuanya tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang kuat dan tegar. Meskipun ada kalanya sesekali dia menangis semalaman mengingat orang tuanya. Dan yang ada di sampingnya hanyalah Seongwoo.

"Hehe kamu selalu ada di sampingku Dan. Aku bersyukur" Sengwoo menatap Daniel dan meminum Wine.

"Tentu saja. Karena kamu pun selalu ada buatku" Daniel memandang wajah Seongwoo kembali dan tersenyum.

"Bahkan saat kejadian sewaktu kita duduk di bangku SMA pun... Kamu ada di sampingku" Seongwoo terdengar bergetar saat mengingat kejadian tersebut.

Daniel melihat Seongwoo yang mulai berkaca-kaca kemudian menggenggam tangannya. Daniel mencoba menguatkan Seongwoo sambil tersenyum dan mengelus tangan Seongwoo.

.

.

 **Busan, 23 Juli 2011**

Daniel terengah-engah. Dia terlihat berlari menuju sebuah gedung. Di sana telah ramai dengan pengunjung. Dilihatnya rangkaian bunga krisan di sepanjang lorong menuju sebuah ruangan. Daniel merapikan jas hitam kusutnya dan masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Dilihatnya Seongwoo yang berdiri di samping altar dengan pakaian serba hitamnya. Tatapannya kosong. Senyumnya hilang. Yang dapat daniel lihat hanyalah mata memerah bekas tangisan.

Daniel yang melihat scene tersebut tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Daniel menangis dan berlari memeluk Seongwoo.

"Danny..? Kau datang..." Seongwoo kaget saat Daniel tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dengan erat sambil menangis. "Danny... Ayah... Ibu... Danny..." Seongwoo pun tak kuasa menumpahkan air matanya melihat orang yang sudah dianggapnya seperti saudara itu menangis tak terkendali.

"Seongwoo..." Daniel hanya bisa mengatakan nama tersebut. Dia tahu saat ini Seongwoo sedang hancur. Daniel kemudian berlutut di depan altar dengan foto Ayah dan Ibu Seongwoo.

"Ayah... Ibu... Danny datang.. Danny di sini.." Daniel menunduk membiarkan air matanya jatuh dengan melakukan penghormatan terakhir.

Bagaimana tidak? Daniel sudah menganggap kedua orang tua Seongwoo sebagai kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Karena itu saat dia diberi tahu kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tua Seongwoo sekaligus, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menuju Rumah persemayaman. Kesedihannya saat ditinggal kedua orang tua Seongwoo, sama seperti saat dia harus ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya.

Seongwoo menghampiri Daniel dan memeluk pundaknya. "Kami di sini Ayah.. Ibu..." Isak tangis mereka berdua memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

...

Setelah kejadian itu, mereka berdua hanya memiliki satu sama lain di dunia ini. Oleh sebab itu, keduanya saling menggantungkan diri satu dengan yang lainnya. Setelah lulus SMA, Seongwoo memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul. Yang kemudian setahun berikutnya Daniel menyusul Seongwoo ke Seoul. Meskipun berbeda apartment dikarenakan kampus mereka yang berbeda, mereka tidak pernah melewatkan sehari pun untuk tidak bersama. Entah Seongwoo yang menginap di tempat Daniel, ataupun sebaliknya.

Hingga suatu hari mereka merasakan bahwa rasa ketergantungan itu, rasa saling membutuhkan itu, dan rasa sayang itu bukanlah hanya rasa di antara saudara. Lebih dari itu, Daniel merasa bahwa Seongwoo berharga di hidupnya dan kenyataan bahwa Daniel mencintai Seongwoo tidak bisa dia simpan lagi. Seongwoo pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan Daniel dan sampailah akhirnya sekarang ini. 5 tahun sudah mereka menjalin hubungan ini.

.

.

"Kamu tahu... Aku berterima kasih karena aku sudah dipertemukan sama kamu biarpun dengan cara yang tragis" Daniel menatap Seongwoo yang tertunduk meneteskan air mata, masih dengan menggenggam tangan Seongwoo.

"Terima kasih sudah selalu ada di sampingku, Dan" Seongwoo mengusap air matanya dan melihat Daniel, laki-laki yang selama ini menjadi sumber kekuatannya.

"Sama-sama" Daniel menjawab dengan senyumannya. "Kalau sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang"

Seongwoo mengangguk dan menyelesaikan makanannya. Setelah Daniel membayar _bill,_ mereka berjalan beriringan menuju mobil.

"Ini malam yang spesial. Jadi jangan bersedih" Daniel menggenggam tangan Seongwoo di dalam mobil sedetik sebelum dia menjalankan mesin mobil dan menyetirnya menuju apartment.

"Iya. maaf ya sudah membuat susana jadi nggak enak." Seongwoo meminta maaf karena perkataannya selama di restoran tadi yang mengingatkan pada kejadian memilukan tersebut.

"Nggak apa-apa. yang penting sekarang kamu tersenyum" Kata Daniel berusaha menghibur Seongwoo dan suksesnya dibalas dengan senyuman.

Perjalanan mereka menuju apartment bisa dikatakan lancar dan saat ini mereka tengah memasuki jalan tol menuju apartment. Seongwoo tengah tertidur di kursi sebelah kemudi dan Daniel terjaga seorang diri di jalanan Seoul.

Daniel sesekali memandang wajah Seongwoo dan tersenyum kemudian kembali memandangi jalanan.

Di tengah perjalanan Daniel melihat sebuah mobil melaju dengan cara yang aneh dan menyebabkan sahutan klakson dari mobil-mobil yang dilaluinya. Seongwoo terbangun karena suara bising tersebut melihat ke arah Daniel dan ke arah Jalan raya.

Betapa kagetnya saat dia melihat Sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju ke arah mobilnya dan Daniel setelah menabrak pembatas jalan dan membuat keduanya berteriak.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. kedua mobil saling bertabrakan. Mobil hitam Daniel yang tidak dapat menghindarinya harus berguling sebanyak 4 kali sebelum kemudian terpental sejauh 20 meter dari tempat kejadian.

Daniel membuka matanya, merasakan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. dia merasakan darah mengalir dari kepalanya. Daniel menoleh mencari sosok Seongwoo yang masih berada di sebelahnya. Mata mereka bertemu. Daniel melihat darah segar mengalir dari kepala, hidung dan ujung bibir Seongwoo. terlihat sekilas senyum terlukis di wajah Seongwoo. Daniel meraih tangan Seongwoo yang lemah dan menggenggamnya sebelum akhirnya terdengar samar-samar suara ambulans dan keduanya kehilangan kesadaran.

 _"Ini malam yang spesial. Jadi jangan bersedih"_

 _"Tapi kenapa..."_

.

.

Di lorong sebuah Rumah Sakit, terlihat Jisung, Hyunbin, Minhyun, Jaehwan dan Sewoon berkumpul setelah mengetahui kejadian tersebut. Mereka bergegas berkumpul untuk mengetahui keadaan sahabatnya. dari luar ruangan ICU mereka menunggu kabar dari dokter yang menangani sahabatnya.

Minhyun dengan mata sembab dan tatapan kosong tengah duduk di drpab ICU dan bersandar di pundak Hyunbin. "Dia... akan baik-baik saja kan..? Iya kan, Hyunbin?"

Sedangkan pria yang diajaknya berbicara hanya memeluk Minhyun erat. "Iya. pasti.."

Jisung sedang berbicara kepada bagian administrasi. Sedangkan Jaehwan dan Sewoon dengan raut wajah sedih tak bisa melepaskan pandangan mereka dari kaca Ruangan tersebut.

...

 **1 Juni 2018 [02.10 AM]**

Daniel tengah berada dalam ruang perawatan. kepalanya dipenuhi perban. Perlahan, dia mulai membuka matanya. Dia lihat cahaya redup di kamar perawatan. Perlahan dia menggerakkan jarinya. dengan menahan rasa sakit, Daniel menggerakkan kepalanya dan melihat keluar ruangan. dilihatnya kelima sahabatnya sedanf tertidur di kursi ruang tunggu.

Daniel bersyukur memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang tulus menyayanginya. Bagaimana mereka yang meskipun kelelahan, tetap datang menjenguknya yang terbaring tak berdaya. Dia mencoba mengingat kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Sampai dia teringat dengan Seongwoo.

'Seongwoo di mana? Bagaimana keadaan Seongwoo?' pikirnya.

Sampai saat dia mengobservasi seluruh ruangan, dia melihat Seongwoo. Ya, Seongwoo tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Dia terlihat manis-seperit biasanya. Dengan senyum andalan yang ada di wajahnya dia menghampiri Daniel.

"Danny. hai. Kamu enggak apa-apa?"

"Se-seharusnya aku... yang bertanya.. s-seperti itu..." Daniel berkata lirih. Daniel sedang memutar otaknya berpikir bagaimana bisa Seongwoo terlihat sangat baik-baik saja di hadapannya saat ini.

"Aku? Seperti yang kamu lihat. Aku baik hehe"

"S-syukurlah..."

"Tapi Daniel, wah waktunya hampir habis nih"

"Mau... kemana..?"

"Aku harus pergi. Kamu kan harus istirahat dan segera pulih"

"A-Aku ikut... jangan... tinggalkan aku... sendirian... aku... nggak suka kamar... ini..."

Seongwoo terlihat menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Apa kamu yakin?"

"Se-seratus persen..."

Seongwoo tersenyum, Dia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Daniel "Ayo"

Ajaibnya, dengan mudah Daniel meraih tangan Seongwoo. Dia berdiri. ya, berdiri dari kasurnya dan menggandeng tangan Seongwoo.

"Kita mau kemana?" Daniel bertanya kepada Seongwoo sambil seraya turun dari ranjangnya.

"Nanti juga kamu tahu. Oh iya, jangan lupa pastinya kita ke apartment mu dulu ya" Seongwoo menatap Daniel dengan wajahnya yang tampak bersih tanpa luka sedikitpun. sulit mempercayai kalau dia baru saja terlibat kecelakaan. "Rapikan rambutmu itu dulu" Seongwoo mengusak ranbut coklat Daniel.

Daniel yang menanggapi Seongwoo melihatnya dengan tatapan kaget. 'Hm? kemana perginya perban tadi?'

Keduanya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang perawatan Daniel sampai menuju luar rumah sakit. Mereka melihat Dokter dan perawat yang berlarian menuju kamar tempatnya dirawat. Namun keduanya hanya mengangkat bahu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum.

...

 **31 Mei 2018 [11.43 PM]**

 **3 jam setelah Kecelakaan**

Dokter yang terlihat menggunakan Defibrillator kepada seorang pasien bersurai hitam yang terbaring dalam Ruangan ICU. berkali-kali sang dokter mencoba menyelamatkan nyawanya, namun usahanya tak membuahkan hasil. Dilihatnya jam tangan miliknya dan berbicara kepada salah seorang perawat. "korban meninggal dunia, pukul 11 lewat 58 menit". Kemudian dokter menutup wajah pria dengan konstelasi bintang di pipinya dengan kain putih.

Tangisan pecah di luar ruangan, Jisung menangis di hadapan dokter yang memberi berita tersebut. Minhyun terisak dengan suara memilukan sedangkan Hyunbin memeluk erat Minhyun yang membenamkan wajahnya di tubuh Hyunbin. Jaehwan jatuh terduduk dengan meneteskan air mata sambil Sewoon yang menenangkan Jaehwan.

...

 **1 Juni 2018 [02.35 AM]**

Dokter yang berlarian ke Ruangan ICU Daniel membangunkan kelima sahabat yang tertidur itu. Mereka melihat dokter yang membawa beberapa peralatan penyupport kehidupan ke kamar Daniel.

Setelah perjuangan yang dilakukan tim medis, Kembali sang dokter terlihat terpuruk di samping pasiennya. "Korban meninggal pukul 2 lewat 35 pagi"

Setelah dokter keluar dengan ikut meneteskan air mata, Beliau memegang pundak Jisung dan memberikan kabar tentang kepergian temannya. Padahal, belum kering air mata kelimanya, mereka dihadapkan pada kenyataan menyedihkan yang lainnya.

Tangisan mereka mulai kembali pecah. Bahkan Minhyun tak kuat melihat ke dalam ruangan dan hanya bersembunyi di balik tubuh Hyunbin. Mereka kehilangan kedua sahabatnya dalam waktu yang berdekatan. Kelima orang itu merasa amat terpukul.

Daniel dan Seongwoo yang melihat kelima sahabatnya, memandanginya dengan sedih.

"Kalian... Kami sayang kalian. Semoga kalian akan tetap bahagia ke depannya." Seongwoo berbicara lirih di depan Daniel.

Daniel menggenggam tangan Seongwoo semakin erat dan juga berkata "Kami... Kami duluan ya. Maaf kami nggak bisa mengucapkan salam."

Kemudian keduanya saling memandang dan berpegangan tangan, sambil berjalan beriringan lalu mereka menghilang di ujung lorong.

.

.

.

 _"Kenapa kamu memilih untuk ikut bersamaku?"_

 _"Karena... apa ya... Ah, apa artinya kalau aku harus bangun setiap pagi tanpa melihat senyummu?"_

 _"Haha sudah kuduga, senyumku memang bikin orang lupa diri"_

 _"Dasar kau. tapi benar juga"_

 _"tapi kan bisa digantikan orang lain?"_

 _"Hah? nggak. I Can't If It Is Not You, Seongwoo"_

 _"Mulai Sekarang, kamu bisa melihatku senyum terus kok, Dan"_

 _"Janji?"_

 _"Iya"_

 _"Selamanya?"_

 _"Selamanya."_

 _-End-_

.

.

.

———————————————————

Akhirnya Selesai juga! hehe maaf ya. sekali lagi author mau minta maaf buat kebimbangan dalam membuat cerita! Tadinya mau bkin 1, eh bkin Parallel Universenya, dan Sekarang bikin kelanjutannya! tapi ini sudah kok. hehe Really! Ending!

Dan juga saya mau berterima kasih sekali kepada pembaca dan kalian yang sudah review di ' _Amnesia_ ' dan _'I can't if it isn't you'_. Author juga mau bilang kalau saya suka lho. suka banget malah baca review dari kalian. sampai dapat ide buat ngelanjutin cerita ya karena kalian! Kepengen membuat kesehatan hati kalian sedikit enggak enak(?)

Anyway, thanks dukungannya selama ini! Kemungkinan, ke depannya nggak ada Fic sedih lagi deh! (MUNGKIN lho ya kkkkkk)

Akhirnya terima kasih sudah mau membaca Trilogy Ongniel ini!

Sampai jumpa lagi di cerita selanjutnya! For the one last time, Thank you! *


End file.
